Scooters, ride-on toys and other similar vehicles are popular with children and other riders as they may provide exercise, amusement and even transportation. While such vehicles are often propelled by a rider using his or her foot to push off of the ground, such as in the case of a traditional scooter or a foot-to-floor ride-on, vehicles that use a rider's motion have been developed. Prior art vehicles that use a rider's motion have certain drawbacks. The present embodiments seek to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present embodiments is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.